Mellissa's adventure
by Batistiasgurl
Summary: Find out what happens when a newpaper reporter from WI travels to N.C. to get a tattoo and then is sudenly thrown into covering WWE events and an unexspected relationship. Shannon Moore, Batista, the Hardy Boys, GasCamber ink employees O/C's
1. Being giving the all access pass

**I own no one in the WWE or employees of GasChamber Ink**

My name is Mellisa Gina Davis a.k.a. MGD. I am a 23 year old sports writer for the green bay press gazette, my partner Dave Johnson and I cover every professional sport that comes to any part of the state baseball, basketball, football and even WWE wrestling events. But when it came to the WWE events he never let me go because there was only one pass so he says but he takes his girlfriend with him and I complain to my boss, but it never does any good. Then one day before a big Smackdown/ECW match in Milwaukee Dave was in a bad car wreck that will put him out of commission for at least two or three months of traveling very far, so he was stuck doing local sports. The editor in chief handed me an all access pass to go to the WWE events in the next four towns and told me I had better do a good job on covering the matches and whatever else original that Dave had not thought of doing before.

I stayed up most of the night just thinking of what I could do differently than what Dave had ever done. I took out my scrap book and read all of his articles, I kept them all because I am a big wrestling fan and they were kept with all of my wrestling magazines, trading cards, and my autographed pictures that I had gotten thru out the years. Yes I know it was a lot for a girl, but hey what can I say, I never watched TV at all except for 5 hours a week because that was the total of hours that Raw, ECW, and Smackdown were on. I had like total crushes on Shawn Michaels, but now thanks to Chris Jerico was probably gone for good. Batista oh my God he is so hot especially when he comes out to the ring in jeans. Then there is Matt Hardy he is just the so well there are no words to explain him. Jeff Hardy, the Rainbow Warrior, Skittles, I don't care what they call him we have some things in common with me going into interviewing him if he will let me. We both have rainbow colored hair, mine is not as extreme but it is definitely noticeable, and I do draw attention to myself.

Shannon Moore, well let's just say he is a friend already, there are not many people who are from Wisconsin who will fly out to Southern Pines, North Carolina just to get a tattoo. As Shane was starting my tattoo he was doing the small chatter like where do I live and such and when I told him, he was just flabbergasted that I came so far for a tattoo that was going to take 13-16 sessions to finish because of it's size and depending on my threshold to pain. I just told him I didn't care I did my home work and that nobody close to me had the qualifications that he had, and I had the money and the time on the weekends to travel so I thought what the hell. That's why I have all of my sessions booked already.

He said to me good girl then he told me to sit tight and the next thing I knew I had Shannon sitting by my face talking to me while Shane was working on the cherubs across the small of my back. I was in shock I had Shannon Moore talking to me as I was getting my tattoo. When Shane got towards my spine he told me it was going to hurt a little but not to tense up because it would make it worse, Shannon was so sweet he just kept talking to me and he held my hands through it all, I didn't feel a thing.

Every time I walked in on Saturday morning at 10am I had Shannon meeting me at the door with a welcome back hug. I asked him what he was going to do when my tattoo was done. He just laughed and said we will find another one that you like and do that one. I just laughed I barely have enough money with travel for this one. I just wanted to say I had traveled to GasChamber Ink the tattoo shop owned by Shannon Moore. I never dreamed of actually meeting you. Shannon just laughed, he said normally he doesn't come out and talk to fans at all but he figured if I was traveling all the way from Wisconsin just to get a tattoo at least he could come out and talk me through my tat because he knew the one I had picked was going to be painful where I was having it put. He was right the outline hurt like hell but now it was time for the color fill.

Shannon asked Shane where he was going to start with the fill. Shane said with the heads so she can get used to the feel of the fill, plus that it is the closest to the spine, so I thought as long as you are here to hold her hand and talk to her that would be a good place to start because after that there is nothing near her spine.

This was my 9th visit and Shane told me that to fill my tat was going to take longer than what he expected and he wished that he had more time than just on one day on the week end. Just then the phone Shannon's phone started to ring, he said I need to take this call I will be right back. I told Shane that I had some vacation time coming up that I could take now that my partner was able to travel a little more I will put in for it next week. Shane told me that would be great but it would have to be around 9 pm every night. I said well don't you normally close at 7 pm he said yes but you want Shannon here don't you? He comes in around 8ish to do his work so he is not mobbed by fans when he is not on the road. I said ok sounds great I will see you next week Saturday then I will be staying for the week. I don't know where I will be staying but I will stay for the week. Shannon over hearing this part of the conversation while he was on the phone he told whoever he was talking to he had to go.

Shannon came out of his office and said did I hear you right you are coming next Saturday and spending the week. Yes Shannon you heard me right that phone call must have been boring for you to hear Shane and I were talking about. I also heard you say that you don't know where you will be staying. Yes Shannon you heard me say that. I know this may sound crazy but I think over the past few weeks we have become really good friends, why don't you stay at my house. Me, stay at your house are you serious? Yes MGD I am serious I have more than enough room I have 5 bedrooms in my house. 5 bedrooms why so many? Well being in the wrestling business Matt and Jeff Hardy and I we all take turns throwing big parties, as a matter of fact Matt is throwing one next Friday night can you come out a day early and be my guest?

Whoa wait you want me to go with you to Matt's party with you? Oh come on you already know me I promise to stay by your side and introduce you to every one. I told him just remember I am a sports writer that could be covering a show some day, providing my partner will ever give me the chance. With that said I agreed to take the earliest plane out so I could be his guest at the party.

I told Mr. Jones my boss that I was taking Friday as a personal day then the next week as my vacation time he was fine with that, he told me that I deserved the time because of all my hard work and reminded me that I had two weeks if I wanted them. I told him that if I wanted the second week could I just call him on Monday morning and say I was staying on my second week. He told me I sure could.

When I got home on Sunday, I tried to call Shannon at the shop, but Shane told me he was with Matt and Jeff and could he take a message for him. I just asked him if he could give him a message to call me it was about the party on Friday. Shane asked me if he had my number, I don't know if he has it on his person, but it is on my card there at the shop. Shane told me he would give him the message. Within minutes my phone was ringing, it was Shannon. i answered the phone in the normal way and on the other end was a hey MGD what's up. Shannon, wow it didn't take you long to get back to me. He just told me that Shane had told him it was about the party and I thought it was bad news. No actually it is great news. I took Friday off as a personal day, so I will be coming into Greensboro around 1pm, could you please pick me up? Pick you up; I would be more than happy to. Oh and by the way would you mind if I stuck around for two weeks instead of just one? MGD I go back on the road next week Monday. Oh ok then I will only stay for one week and save the other week of my vacation for another time. MGD if you really want to stay the extra week you can come on the road with me, and get a feel of doing some sports writing for the WWE for your paper if you want. You mean it Shannon; I can come with you on the road for a week. Yes MGD, you can come with me and maybe if I can get it approved by Vickie you can even accompany me to the ring. Oh Shannon you are so great.

This all happened three months prior to Dave's accident so let's get back to me getting my getting my all access press pass.


	2. using the all access pass

**I do not own any one in the WWE or employees of GasChamber Ink**

When I was in the parking lot of the Bradley Center I called Shannon to tell him which door I would be coming in and would he come and meet me. I told him there was fans around the door so don't come out, I would come in with my pass and meet him. Even though this was not a press door I had the all access pass that he gave me also, so I should not have a problem getting in that door.

I pushed my way thru the crowd to the door that had four guards at it and they told me to go away. I showed them the all access pass that Shannon had given me, one of the guards opened the door just enough for me to squeeze in, and Shannon was on the other side with arms open wide. I hugged him back and he out of no where gave me the most passionate kiss that I had ever had. I just asked him what that was for, he just told me he missed me and was happy to see me again. I just reminded him that I was there on business, and may be we could play later on. Shannon just said oh ok, what are you going to do? Well I am going to cover the matches and then I was thinking that my partner never really used his pass to get into any important parts of the back stage to meet and interview any one before, sooooo I was thinking I would do some in depth interviews what do you think. I have the next four weeks to cover Raw, ECW and Smackdown. Each week I just have to send her the articles about the matches, but I told her at the end of the four weeks I will have her something extraordinary that she will love. I want to interview different wrestlers, not as wrestlers but as real people. Make the world well the people in Green Bay see that you guys are just ordinary people just like every one else. What do you think? MGD I think your plan is great and I know who you can interview. You do, who. Well for starters me, you know me just about like a book. Yes you are right there who else Shannon I need more, I need people from all rosters. Well why don't start tonight with me and Jeff from Smackdown, then next week you can do Matt and Tommy Dreamer from ECW and then the week after that you can do the tag team champs Batista and John Cena and then that leaves you one week with me all to yourself. (As he moved in closer for another kiss). I just said to him, Shannon what has gotten into you. The time we spent together I really enjoyed every bit of it and well the past few months that we have been apart I was hoping that I would see you again.

Shannon to tell you the truth I thought I would never see you again. I am here due to sheer luck my partner that normally comes to these events was in a car accident last night so I had this opportunity handed to me literally over night and I am so happy to be here. (As we were walking down the hall we ran into Jeff) Hey, MGD what's up, I didn't expect to see you here tonight. They normally send the male press in. Well Jeff I am sorry to disappoint you but they finally sent in Green Bay's best for a change. Oh and by the way after the show Rainbow I am doing an up close and personal interview with you not the wrestler just you. Jeff just looked at me and said anything for my little beer. Shannon and I just laughed. Shannon took me back to the green room to watch the event. No press is allowed in here but you are not the press to me I would like to think that you are my girlfriend; you can still do your job and have me by your side can't you? Wait Shannon; did you just call me your girlfriend? Yes, Mellissa I did would you be my girlfriend? Oh my god Shannon you called me by my name you are serious, I would love to be your girlfriend. Then your girlfriend I would love to be, as I gave him a hug and a passionate kiss. We sat on the couch in the green room and waited for ECW to start.

ATLANTA – The groundbreaking sensation, "The Dirt Sheet," made history once again by broadcasting for the first time live on ECW on Sci Fi. In honor of the monumental occasion, co-hosts John Morrison & The Miz welcomed none other than ECW Champion Mark Henry – accompanied by Tony Atlas – and No. 1 contender for the ECW title, Matt Hardy.

However, when the former WWE Tag Team Champions tried to mince more than just words with Henry's Extreme challenger, Hardy was more than happy to retaliate. And just when it looked like the excitement could grow no bigger, Morrison accidentally punched Henry, causing The World's Strongest Champion to temporarily align himself with his SummerSlam opponent in order to take out both of the outspoken Dirt Sheet stars.

Also on Tuesday night, Mike Knox continued to antagonize Finlay, this time with a verbal assault that indicated The Man Who Loves to Fight had become nothing more than a joke since teaming with his son, Hornswoggle. But when The Belfast Brawler came out to the squared circle to personally answer his charges – even going so far as to turn his back to give his adversary a free chance to attack – Knox, at least for the moment, decided to change his tune, leaving the ring while staring down Finlay and his son.

In a match that ECW General Manager Theodore Long deemed his final opportunity for ECW Superstardom, Armando Estrada finally earned an ECW contract by defeating Tommy Dreamer. The controversial victory came after the ECW Original's former protégé, Colin Delaney, ran to the ring to distract his former mentor. As a result of Delaney's ringside antics, GM Long has decided to place him in an Extreme Rules Match against Dreamer next week.

In other ECW action, a very solid Braden Walker – who came to ECW as part of GM Long's New Superstar Initiative – continued to make an impact in the Land of the Extreme by conquering another capable newcomer, James Curtis.

After last week's post-match attack on Ricky Ortiz, swift justice was served to Chavo Guerrero & his bodyguard, Bam Neely in Extreme tag team action. The explosive combination of Ortiz and the high-flying Evan Bourne reigned supreme over Guerrero & Neely in a whirlwind contest. The two ECW newcomers proved to be in complete sync as a tag team, as Ortiz disposed of the self-proclaimed "Mexican Warrior," allowing Bourne to roll up Neely to pick up the big win for the young Superstars.

Tommy Dreamer

The wrestler, The Man

**Thomas Laughlin**3 (born February 14, 1971),23 is an American professional wrestler better known by his ring name, **Tommy Dreamer**. He is currently under contract to World Wrestling Entertainment and wrestling on the ECW brand.1

In addition to his current role, Dreamer is best known for the time he spent in the Philadelphia based Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) promotion, of which he has been called the "heart and soul".5 Though he only held the ECW World Heavyweight Championship once in his time with the company—for a grand total of about 30 minutes6 — he was regularly embroiled in the company's most visible angles on screen and involved in the booking, some of the business decisions, and, like a number of other ECW wrestlers, was part of the day to day operations of the company off screen.78 Today, he is remembered for his legitimate passion for the old ECW, and constantly participates in angles where he longs with all his heart to be ECW Champion at least one more time.

Laughlin was trained in professional wrestling by Johnny Rodz.2 His first notable foray into the business came when he worked in International World Class Championship Wrestling (IWCCW) under the name **T. D. Madison**.9 While there he and his kayfabe brother, G. Q., held the IWCCW Tag Team Championship three times in 1991.10 He changed his name to **Tommy Dreamer** in 1992 while working in the New England based Century Wrestling Alliance (CWA), where he held the CWA Heavyweight Championship once.11

Extreme Championship Wrestling (1993—2001)

Tommy Dreamer joined Eastern Championship Wrestling (ECW) in 1993, just before its name change to _Extreme_ Championship Wrestling. His first major gimmick in the company had him wrestling his matches in garish green suspenders and acting as something of a "pretty boy" — at least in relation to the rest of the ECW roster. This gimmick got him soundly booed by crowds, even when he became the first person in wrestling history to "kick out" out of the pin that follows the Superfly Splash of Jimmy "Superfly" Snuka.12

After Michael Fay was arrested in Singapore and sentenced to a caning, ECW head booker Paul Heyman decided to capitalize on the publicity by holding a Singapore Cane match between Dreamer and The Sandman — with the loser having to take 10 lashes. After losing the match Dreamer took his lashes, then asked the Sandman for another, causing the crowd to feel sympathy for him as he took the extra, and another. This was a launching point to an angle that ended up blurring wrestlings "face" and "heel" divide, as well as start a new way of working the fans, especially the "smarks" — fans with some amount of inside information. In a later match Dreamer (kayfabe) accidentally blinded the Sandman, first by knocking a lit cigarette into his eye, then hitting in the other with a Singapore cane. Immediately after, Dreamer seemed to break kayfabe and started aiding the Sandman. He professed that he "didn't mean to do it" and that it was "an accident" as other wrestlers — face and heel — swarmed out to help. The feud eventually ended with Sandman planning to announce his retirement at an ECW show, only to attack Dreamer and reveal he was never actually blind.13

Though the blind Sandman angle was his first "major" feud in ECW, his later, years long feud against Raven that started in April of 1995 is arguably his most memorable. The two were portrayed as childhood friends who had been competing in different ways their entire lives. Raven's entrance into ECW had him accompanied by Beulah McGillicutty, an overweight girl from their kayfabe childhood who had a crush on Dreamer and was now a Penthouse Pet. Dreamer and Raven (and Raven's Nest) feuded for two years with Dreamer never getting a win over Raven until Raven's last match in ECW, a Loser Leaves Town match. By the end of the feud, Beulah had left Raven and was Tommy's valet.

Throughout 1996, during the feud with Raven, Dreamer was also involved in an additional feud with "Prime Time" Brian Lee, who was brought in as Raven's bodyguard. The two had several encounters that ended with Dreamer being chokeslammed through tables. During other fights, the pair brawled outdoors onto the street and into traffic. The feud culminated in a scaffold match at the October 1996 High Incident event, where Dreamer sent Lee off the scaffolding through several tables in the ring below.

After Raven went to World Championship Wrestling, Dreamer began a feud with the World Wrestling Federation's Jerry "the King" Lawler. The feud was largely symbolic, with Dreamer representing Extreme Championship Wrestling's "new school" style of wrestling as a concept and Lawler (with James E. Cornette) representing the World Wrestling Federation and United States Wrestling Association's more "old school" way of doing things.14

In 1998, Dreamer had a short feud with the Dudley Boyz (Buh Buh Ray and D-Von), during which they (kayfabe) broke Beulah's neck.15 In 1999, on their last night in the company, they cited this incident to get Dreamer to accept a challenge for the ECW Tag Team Championship they had won earlier in the night. He did accept, and got the title, but was paired with the unexpected partner Raven, who slid into the ring at the last second and made the pin. The team only lasted a short time before it dissolved, with Raven taking the title and choosing Mike Awesome as his new partner.16 He also, begrudgingly, became ECW World Heavyweight Champion in 20006 by beating Tazz at CyberSlam, only to lose it to Justin Credible just one match later.17

When speaking of his title reigns on _The Rise and Fall of ECW_ documentary produced by WWE Home Video Dreamer is quoted as saying:18

"

I was actually pissed off. I wanted to go my entire ECW career without winning titles. The only reason I won titles is because guys left.

"

Dreamer stayed with ECW until it folded in 2001, defeating C. W. Anderson in an "I Quit" match at Guilty as Charged19 — the final pay-per-view — and teaming with Danny Doring in a win over Julio Dinero and EZ Money in the final independent ECW show.20

World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (2001—Current)

After ECW closed its doors Dreamer spent time in various independent leagues throughout the country such as Jersey Area Pro Wrestling and Combat Zone Wrestling before he signed with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). He was introduced to WWF audiences on the July 9, 2001 episode of _Monday Night RAW_ as a member of the WCW/ECW Alliance during the Invasion angle.21 When the angle ended in February, Dreamer was sent to the WWF's "farm territory" Heartland Wrestling Association.22

He was brought back to the main roster of the now-renamed World Wrestling _Entertainment_ in April and placed on the RAW "brand". There he was given a gimmick that proclaimed he was "Just a Regular Guy", for which he was featured in vignettes and backstage segments showing him in normal situations that were then augmented by "disgusting" antics such as brushing his teeth and his dogs teeth with the same brush23 and eating food from the floor.24 However, this angle was short lived. He soon reverted back to his "Innovator Of Violence" gimmick and amassed 14 reigns as Hardcore Champion. During this time;25 he was the final person to hold it before it became unified with the Intercontinental Title in a match with Rob Van Dam.26 After losing the Hardcore Championship, Dreamer renewed his feud with Raven, defeating him in a Loser Leaves _RAW_ match on June 24 to send him to _RAW's_ sister show, _HEAT_.27

As 2003 and 2004 went on, Dreamer was used less and less on WWE television,9 and they began allowing him to take independent bookings, and work as color commentator for their "farm territories" Ohio Valley and Deep South Wrestling. When his performers contract expired, he took a succession of "office jobs" inside World Wrestling Entertainment.28

ECW brand

In 2005, Dreamer was a major part of the ECW One Night Stand "reunion show" pay-per-view held under the World Wrestling Entertainment banner. He, along with a number of former ECW stars, took part in promotional hype for the event on episodes of _RAW_ and, with the Sandman, he wrestled the Dudley Boyz in the main event.29 For the 2006 event, he was placed into an angle that had him and Terry Funk — who had been his "mentor" in the early days of the original ECW — at odds with Mick Foley and Edge over the meanings of "extreme".303132 The angle ended with a six-person-intergender-tag team match at the pay-per-view where Dreamer, Funk, and Beulah McGillicutty lost to Edge, Foley, and Lita.33

When the ECW brand officially launched on the Sci Fi channel, Dreamer and the Sandman were put into one of the brands first feuds, an "old school versus new school" feud, against Test and Mike Knox.3435 In November and December he engaged in a short feud with Daivari and The Great Khali, but Khali was sent to the RAW brand before it could come to a conclusion.3637 Not long after Khali left ECW, The New Breed stable was established, consisting of wrestlers new to ECW. In response a stable of ECW Originals was created, and the two battled throughout the spring of 2007 until a number of roster moves left the Originals nearly barren.

In late 2007, Dreamer took part in the ECW brand's Elimination chase to name a #1 contender to the ECW Championship. During the series of matches, also involving Stevie Richards, Elijah Burke, and Kevin Thorn he added a bandana, worn on his head, to his ring gear. He received the original one from a young boy with a brain tumor, and from then on began wearing one as a sign of solidarity and strength to anyone going through that struggle.3839 Dreamer emerged victorious in the final match against Burke, only to be surprised by General Manager Armando Estrada forcing him to face Big Daddy V, who promptly beat him for the #1 contendership.40

In the beginning of 2008, Dreamer was put with ECW brand jobber Colin Delaney as a sort of mentor after Delaney was repeatedly squashed on the weekly ECW television show.4142 At The Great American Bash on July 20, 2008, Delaney turned on Dreamer, costing him his ECW Championship match against Mark Henry.

Personal life

Dreamer married Trisa Hayes, better known by her ring name Beulah McGillicutty, on October 12, 2002, 2 with whom he has twin daughters — Kimberly and Briana.49 Kimberly and Briana appeared in a sixth season episode, "The Ride", of the HBO drama _The Sopranos_ playing Domenica Baccalieri, Tony Soprano's baby niece.

Outside of wrestling

Dreamer made a cameo in the adult film _Whack Attack 5_ by Extreme Associates.50 He also appeared, along with fellow ECW wrestler New Jack, in the "Mel Schwartz, Bounty Hunter" episode of the TV series _Early Edition_ as a biker.51 Dreamer participated in wrestling documentary, _Bloodstained Memoirs_. The footage was filmed at an AWA UK show. 52

(information shared complements of Wikipedia)


	3. Tuesday night ECW

**I do not own any one in the WWE or any Employee's of GasChamber Ink.**

I reminded Shannon that I had to write the article for Smackdown but I couldn't turn it in until after the show aired on Friday because that's when it is on TV. So I would be doing my stories on my ECW people tonight. I loved the information that Tommy gave me, he went right into depth right up to the point about being in an adult movie.

I asked Shannon again why he would want me to be his girlfriend and why he never once called me in the three months that we were apart. he just told me that he had feelings for me like half way thru my sessions and then when I stayed with him at his house it had all that he could do not to kiss me, and then that second week out on the road with him he still had the same feelings and then I left and he wasn't sure if the feelings were real just because he knew that I lived so far away that it could never work out, but when he seen me tonight, he was sure that it me that he wanted. I said but Shannon I travel all over the world, next month I fly out to cover the Olympic Games. But Mellissa, you don't understand I travel a lot too. I know that we can make a long distance relationship work. We can call, text, or email every day what ever it takes. I fell in love with you over the four months that you were coming in to get your tattoo. Shannon, why didn't you tell me? I just felt like another client. Mellissa, I don't hold any clients hand during their tats or invite them to stay at my house or go on the road with me or give them ALL access passes. You can go any where you want unlike just your press pass. Shane had a feeling about you when he came and got me to hold your hand. He felt that you could be the one for me and I was dumb for not telling you how I felt back then, and then even dumber for not calling you, not even to call to make sure your tat was ok.

Shannon, why do you keep calling me Mellissa? Well it is your name isn't it? Yes, but you are the one who started MGD and I kind of missed it when I got back home, and then Jeff calling me little beer. I like the name Mellissa I think it is sexy. Well with your southern drawl it does sound sexy. Mellissa, I have an idea, with Michael Hayes as an announcer now Smackdown is looking for a co-writer to help Michael, why don't you apply for the job. That sounds like a great but what would I have to do, what exactly is a writer. We will find him after Smackdown and ask him.

Matt Hardy

The Wrestler/ The Man

**Matthew Moore "Matt" Hardy**1 (born September 23, 1974)5 is an American professional wrestler, currently working for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) on their ECW brand.4

Besides his WWE career, Hardy, with his brother Jeff Hardy, founded a wrestling organization called Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA).6 While there, Matt held many championships including the Heavyweight and Tag Team Championship (with Jeff).1 The promotion folded in October 1999 when they signed contracts with WWE.1 The Hardys gained notoriety in the WWE tag team division due to their participation in Tables, Ladders and Chairs matches.7 As a tag-team wrestler, Hardy is a former six-time World Tag Team Champion, one-time WWE Tag Team Champion, and he has also had one WCW Tag Team Championship reign.14

Apart from his success as a tag team wrestler, Hardy has also won numerous singles championships.14 He is a former WWF/E Hardcore, European, WWE United States Champion and Cruiserweight champion.4

Career

Before his World Wrestling Federation (WWF) debut with his brother Jeff, Matt was trained by former wrestler Dory Funk, Jr..6 Hardy, along Jeff and friends, started their own federation, the TWF (Trampoline Wrestling Federation) and mimicked the moves they saw on television.8 Before signing with the WWF, Matt and Jeff created their own wrestling promotion, OMEGA Wrestling, in which Matt competed under the name High Voltage.6 Shortly after Matt Hardy sent in a tape for the World Championship Wrestling (WCW) Amateur Challenge using the ring name High Voltage, a WCW tag team began to use the name, causing Hardy to change his name to Surge.69 A few years later, it was revealed to him by Chris Kanyon that the tape had been kept in the WCW Power Plant, watched multiple times, and that the name High Voltage was blatantly stolen from it.69

The Hardys also wrestled for several other North Carolina based wrestling organizations and adapted a number of alter-egos. As The Wolverine, Matt captured the New England Wrestling Alliance (NEWA) Championship in May 1994. As High Voltage, he teamed with Venom to claim the New Frontier Wrestling Association (NFWA) Tag Team titles in March 1995.1 A month later, High Voltage defeated the Willow for the NFWA Championship.6

World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment The Hardy Boyz (1998-2001)

_Main article: __Hardy Boyz_

Hardy worked as a jobber from 1994 up until he signed a full-time contract. His first WWF match was against Nikolai Volkoff on May 23, 1994, and he lost by submission.10 He wrestled sporadically throughout 1994 in the WWF, losing matches against Crush, Razor Ramon, Owen Hart and The Undertaker.11 Hardy continually wrestling with the WWF sporadically, including matches against Hunter Hearst Helmsley and "The Ringmaster" Steve Austin.1 It was not until 1998, however, that the Hardy brothers were given a full-time WWF contract.5 The Hardy Boyz used a cruiserweight, fast-paced high flying style in their matches, often leaping from great heights to do damage to their opponents (and themselves in the process). Although Jeff was better known for his extreme moves, Matt was a prodigious high-flier himself. In 1999, while feuding with Edge and Christian, the duo briefly picked up Michael Hayes as a manager. On July 5, they won their first WWF Tag team Championship by defeating the Acolytes, but lost it back to them a month later.12 They soon dumped Hayes however, and joined the short lived stable The New Brood.13 After breaking away from Gangrel, Matt and Jeff were briefly managed by Terri Runnels,14 after they won her services in the first ever tag team Ladder match.15

In 2000, the Hardy Boyz found a new manager in their real-life friend Lita.16 Together, the three became known as "Team Xtreme".16 Throughout 2000 they continued feuding with Edge and Christian, defeating them for the WWF Tag Team Titles on two occasions.1718 At SummerSlam the Hardy Boyz competed in the first ever Tables, Ladders, and Chairs match, for the Tag Team Titles against the Dudley Boys and Edge and Christian, but were unsuccessful.7

Singles career (2001-2005)

Matt Hardy, one half of the Hardy Boyz, at WrestleMania X8

In 2001, after Jeff's Intercontinental Championship run,19 Matt was given a singles championship push. Hardy won the European Championship on _SmackDown!_ four days before Backlash.20 He became the second-longest reigning European Champion in history and the longest-reigning American-born European Champion.21

Throughout the year, the Hardyz continued as a tag team, winning the WWF Tag Team Titles two more times,2223 and the WCW Tag Team Titles during the Invasion.4 By the end of the year, the Hardy Boyz were kayfabe having trouble getting along.1

At the beginning of 2002, it seemed Team Xtreme had patched things up.1 However, after the Brand Extension, Hardy was relegated to HEAT while Jeff wrestled on the main show, _Raw_.1 On the August 12 episode of _Raw_, Hardy turned against Jeff (Hardy was frustrated for not receiving a number 1 contender shot against RVD), during Jeff's match against Rob Van Dam.24 A short time later, Hardy joined the _SmackDown!_ roster.25 On the October 3 edition of the show, Hardy took advantage of a run-in from Brock Lesnar to defeat The Undertaker.26Matt Hardy: Version 1

Having now dubbed himself Matt Hardy: Version 1, and with his MF'er (Mattitude Follower) Shannon Moore in his corner, 2003 began with Hardy frantically trying to lose weight to get under the 220 lb (100 kg). weight limit to compete for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship.12728 After just barely making weight, Hardy defeated Billy Kidman at No Way Out to win the Cruiserweight title.2930 At WrestleMania XIX, he successfully defended it against Rey Mysterio.3132 The Mattitude stable then expanded to include Crash Holly as Moore's "Moore-on" (follower).33 He later disbanded the stable and returned to _Raw_ in order to be able to travel and work with his then girlfriend Lita, who just returned from an injury.34 He kayfabe turned on Lita on his first night back after teasing a proposal to her.34 Hardy spent little time on _Raw_1 and later turned face by engaging in a rivalry with Kane.3536 Lita was also involved in the storyline, and Hardy took time off after a chokeslam from Kane off the stage during Lita and Kane's wedding.137

Release and independents (2005)

Along with his friend Rhyno, Hardy was released by WWE on April 11, 2005.638 Edge and Lita received jeers from the crowds at WWE events, often resulting in chants, "You screwed Matt," and, "We want Matt."39 Paul Heyman, in a "shoot" promo, mocked Edge for his actions at One Night Stand.39 Lita, for the first time in over five years, turned heel as a result of the affair becoming public knowledge.40

Matt Hardy released two character promotional vignettes, that he was planning to use before he was offered a new contract by WWE. Hardy called himself The Angelic Diablo with the tagline "the scar will become a symbol" in reference to the way in which he has been treated by Lita and WWE.41 On the June 20 edition of _Raw_, during the storyline wedding of Edge and Lita, Hardy's entrance music and video were played when the priest asked if anyone had a reason why Edge and Lita should not be wed.42 On the July 11 episode of _Raw_, Hardy made his return, attacking Edge as he made his way to the ring.43 On the July 13 edition of WWE's webcast _Byte This!_, which featured Lita as its guest, one of the callers was Hardy himself.1 The two engaged in a huge argument which led to Lita walking off the set.1

Hardy appeared at a scheduled Ring of Honor (ROH) event on July 16 in Woodbridge, Connecticut where he defeated Christopher Daniels via submission.44 Hardy also cut a brief promo where he continued in full 'worked shoot' mode, attacking WWE and John Laurinaitis. Following his official return to WWE, Hardy was met with backlash following a match with Homicide from the fans at a subsequent ROH event, which Hardy won.45 The next day at his final ROH appearance, he lost to Roderick Strong.46

Return to WWE 2005–2006

Hardy during a _Raw_ house show held in Bremen, Germany

On July 11, 2005, Hardy posted on that he was finally "free", that wrestling fans had not seen the last of him, and that he had a surprise for the fans who had supported him. That night on _Raw_, Hardy attacked Edge backstage and again later during Edge's match with Kane, leaving the commentators speechless.43 Before being escorted out of the building by security, Hardy stated that Edge and Lita would pay for their actions and told fans that they could see him at Ring of Honor.43 Hardy also called out Johnny Ace as he made his way out. This caused an uproar amongst fans, who were confused and wondered if the whole thing was a work or a shoot. Similar occurrences repeated during the following two weeks.4748

On the August 1 edition of _Raw_, Vince McMahon officially announced Hardy's return to WWE, adding that Hardy would face Edge at SummerSlam.49 Hardy made his in-ring return, defeating Snitsky on the August 8 _Raw_.50 Seconds after the victory, Matt was attacked by Edge, and as he was being carried backstage, Matt counterattacked Edge in the locker room. On August 21 at SummerSlam, their match came to a premature end when Edge dropped Hardy onto the top of a ring post, causing him to bleed heavily. The referee ended the match on the grounds that Hardy could not continue, and Edge was declared the winner.51 After SummerSlam, the two continued fighting on _Raw_, including a Street Fight that resulted in Matt performing a Side Effect on Edge off the entrance stage and into electrical equipment below.52 At Unforgiven, Edge faced Matt Hardy in a steel cage match. Hardy caught an interfering Lita with the Twist of Fate and won the match with a leg-drop off the top of the cage.53 Hardy and Edge faced each other at _WWE Homecoming_ in a Loser Leaves _Raw_ ladder match. Edge's briefcase holding the contract for his WWE World title shot was suspended above the ring. The winner of the match received the contract and the loser was forced to leave _Raw_. After a contentious match, Edge tied Matt's arms in the ropes, and Lita trapped Hardy in a crucifix hold, leaving Matt only able to watch Edge win.54 When the match ended, Edge and Lita gloated over the victory, but Matt took it in stride and left the arena. With his defeat at the hands of Edge, Hardy was moved to _SmackDown!_ where he re-debuted with a win over Simon Dean on October 21 in Reno, Nevada.55

Back on _SmackDown!_, Hardy started an angle with MNM (Johnny Nitro and Joey Mercury) and their manager Melina when Melina approached Hardy, seemingly wanting Hardy to join with her team. Hardy refused the offer, which led to him facing the tag team on several occasions with a variety of partners. One of his partners, Road Warrior Animal, brutally attacked him after they were defeated - sick of "pulling all the weight in tag teams". Animal, who was renamed The Road Warrior, and Hardy feuded for a while after this, with Hardy picking up several wins over the veteran,56 including a qualifying match for the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania 22, which was ultimately won by Rob Van Dam.57

Hardy next competed in the _SmackDown!_ King of the Ring tournament, losing to eventual winner Booker T in the opening round thanks to a low blow and distraction from Sharmell.58 Matt Hardy also became the first man to defeat Mr. Kennedy. On July 25, after the _SmackDown!_ taping, Hardy was taken out of action after doctors found the remnants of the staph infection that had plagued him the previous year. He was sidelined until August 25 while he healed. Hardy made a surprise appearance backstage at Unforgiven after Jeff's match against Johnny Nitro. Lita joined the two in the segment, making this the first time the three had been seen together on WWE television since February 2003. Hardy then began a rivalry against Gregory Helms which saw both winning over each other time and time again. Then at No Mercy, in both of their hometown, Cameron, North Carolina, Hardy beat Helms.59 The two met again one more time at Survivor Series, where Hardy's team won in a clean sweep.60

The Hardys reunion (2006–2007) On the November 21, 2006 episode of _ECW on Sci Fi_, Matt and Jeff competed in a match together for the first time in almost five years, defeating the Full Blooded Italians.61 At Survivor Series, the Hardy Boyz were scheduled to compete with CM Punk as part of Team DX vs. Team Rated-RKO (which included Edge, Randy Orton, Johnny Nitro w/ Melina, Mike Knox, and Gregory Helms) in a traditional Survivor Series match. Team DX won with a shut out, last eliminating Orton.60 At December to Dismember, the Hardy Boyz issued an open challenge to any tag team who wanted to face them.62 MNM answered their challenge by reuniting at December to Dismember, but ultimately lost to the Hardy Boyz.63 At Armageddon, Matt & Jeff competed against Paul London and Brian Kendrick, MNM, and Dave Taylor and William Regal in a Ladder match but lost.64 Subsequently, he and Jeff feuded with Joey Mercury and Johnny Nitro after the legitimate incident where they injured Mercury's face at Armageddon 2006.65 This led to a bitter long term rivalry, and at the 2007 Royal Rumble, Matt and Jeff defeated MNM.66 Mercury and Matt continued to feud until Mercury was released from WWE in March.67 Before Mercury's release, however, Matt defeated him to earn a spot in the Money in the Bank ladder match at WrestleMania 23, which was ultimately won by Mr. Kennedy.68

The next night on _Raw_, the Hardys competed in a 10-team battle royal for the World Tag Team Championship. They won the titles for the sixth time after last eliminating Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch.69 After briefly feuding with Cade and Murdoch, the Hardys retained their World Tag Team Championships in their first title defense at Backlash.70 On the June 4 episode of _Raw_, however, The Hardys lost their titles to Cade and Murdoch, after Murdoch pushed Jeff's foot off the bottom rope during Cade's pinfall, causing the three count to continue.71

Feud with MVP (2007–2008)

On the July 6, 2007 edition of _SmackDown!_, Matt Hardy won a non-title match against Montel Vontavious Porter (MVP), which resulted in a feud between the two.72 Hardy was unable to defeat MVP at The Great American Bash for the WWE United States Championship.73 MVP then claimed that he was "better than Hardy at everything", which led to a series of contests between Hardy and MVP, such as a basketball game, an arm wrestling contest, and a chess match which MVP "sneezed" on and ruined when Matt put him in check.74 MVP challenged Hardy to a boxing match at _Saturday Night's Main Event_, however MVP was legitimately diagnosed with the heart condition Wolff-Parkinson-White syndrome.75 Since MVP was unable to compete, Hardy faced his replacement, former world champion boxer, Evander Holyfield. The match ended in a no-contest after MVP entered the ring to verbally abuse Holyfield, who then knocked him out.76 MVP also challenged Matt to a beer drinking contest at SummerSlam, but as revenge for what happened at SNME, Hardy allowed Stone Cold Steve Austin to replace him; Austin simply stunned MVP then kept drinking.7477

Hardy competing on SmackDown

After a segment involving MVP inadvertently choosing Hardy as his tag-team partner, Theodore Long promptly set up a match against Deuce 'n Domino for the WWE Tag Team Championship which the duo were able to win, therefore setting up Matt's first reign as WWE Tag Team Champion.7879 It is the first time Hardy has held a Tag Team championship with someone other than his brother. Hardy and MVP retained the titles at Unforgiven in a rematch against former champions Deuce 'n Domino.80 Matt was scheduled to face MVP at Cyber Sunday, but due to a head injury sustained on the previous episode of _SmackDown!_,81 he was not medically cleared to compete.82

On the November 16 edition of _SmackDown!_, Matt & MVP lost the Tag Team titles to John Morrison and The Miz.7983 Despite the fact that Matt was hurt, MVP immediately invoked the rematch clause.83 After the rematch, in which Matt Hardy was forced to tap out, MVP attacked Hardy, repeatedly targeting his knee.83 It was later confirmed by that Hardy had suffered an injury at his former partner's hands and that he might not be able to compete at Survivor Series.84 Despite his absence at the pay-per-view, his team was able to win the match.85 On November 21, reported that Hardy underwent an emergency appendectomy in Tampa, Florida. A CT scan revealed an inflamed appendix after Hardy was feeling extreme pain. Later surgery revealed that his appendix had already burst.86 According to Hardy himself on his MySpace, on December 8 doctors back in North Carolina found an abscess of infection that had not been caught, and he had it drained, spending an additional several days in the hospital. Hardy made an appearance at the December 31 edition of _Raw_ supporting his brother Jeff. However, he was (kayfabe) attacked by Randy Orton, who was making a point to Jeff.8788 Hardy made his return at a live event in Muncie, Indiana on March 1, 2008.89

On March 30, at Wrestlemania XXIV, Hardy made his televised return to WWE programming in the Money in the Bank ladder match by cutting through the crowd and preventing MVP from grabbing the briefcase. He made his official in-ring return the next night on _RAW_, losing a singles match to WWE Champion Randy Orton. On the April 4 edition of _SmackDown!_, Hardy faced MVP in a non-title match, which he won, re-igniting their feud.90 On April 27, 2008, Hardy defeated MVP to win the United States Championship at Backlash.91

ECW (2008-) After some sporadic feuds for the title, Hardy was drafted to the ECW brand on the June 23, 2008 edition of Raw during the 2008 WWE Draft, in the process making the United States Championship exclusive to ECW.92 He dropped the championship to Shelton Benjamin at the Great American Bash on July 20, 2008, bringing the title back to SmackDown Personal life

Matt and Amy "Lita" Dumas

Son to Gilbert and Ruby Moore Hardy,106107 he is the older brother of Jeff Hardy. Their mother died of brain cancer when they were young.107 Matt was in a six year relationship with former WWE Diva Amy "Lita" Dumas. They used to share a home in North Carolina. The couple broke up when she had an affair with one of Matt's close friends, fellow wrestler Adam "Edge" Copeland in February 2005.38 Matt has stated in interviews that he and Amy have since patched things up, and he still considers her a close friend.38 After the breakup with Lita, Matt briefly dated WWE Diva Ashley Massaro.38

In 1999, he appeared as an uncredited wrestler (along with brother Jeff) on _That '70s Show_ episode "That Wrestling Show".108 In 2002, Matt won a special WWF superstar edition of _Fear Factor_, where he won 50,000 for the American Cancer Society.109 In 2003, Matt and Jeff, with the help of Michael Krugman, wrote and published their autobiography _The Hardy Boyz: Exist 2 Inspire_. As part of WWE, Hardy appeared in their DVD, _The Hardy Boyz: Leap of Faith_ in 2001. Hardy also appears on _The Hardy Show_, an internet web show which features the Hardys, Shannon Moore and many of their friends.110

(information provided by Wikpedia)

Please review


	4. ECW continued with a new Job

**I do not own any one in the WWE or any Employee's of GasChamber Ink.**

I don't know about being a co-writer for the WWE Shannon, I have a really good job that I have worked so hard to get where I am now.

Mellissa just think about it you and I would be traveling together. Then we could be together almost all of the time. Whoa just hold on there Reject (laughing) let's not put the cart before the horse. I haven't even said yes yet. Well then Mellissa what is your answer will you go out with me? Hmmmm well I don't know, I think, ummm maybe, (Taking him in my arms, pulling him in close and giving him a kiss) my answer is yes, yes Shannon I will be the best girlfriend you have ever had, (As I whispered in his ear) and maybe more. Shannon just pulled me in closer and started to kiss me ever so passionately

I pulled back and said now that we have established that let's ask Michael about that writer position.

Hey Michael, Hey Shannon, what's up? This is my girlfriend Mellissa. It's my pleasure to meet you Mellissa.

Are you having any luck in finding a co-writer yet?

Shannon you would not believe the wanna be's that are looking just to travel with the WWE their writing is awful and their personalities suck.

Well the reason I am asking is that Mellissa is a sports writer for the Green Bay Press Gazette and I told her about the job, what does she need to do to apply.

Well Mellissa do you have a portfolio?

Yes I do, I carry it with me every where I go.

Let's go to my office and I will take a look at it. While he was looking at it all he kept shaking his head, he asked me if all of these were my own interviews or ones that I were told to ask, I told him that they were all my own. Then he had seen my notes from the show tonight and my interviews with Tommy and Matt. He shook his head and said very impressive. What a writer does is basically does is writes the scripts for the show, like the matches are pre-made the writers like do well it is hard to explain you basically are writing the shows script.

Since I have been announcing I have had a hard time doing it full time so that is why I am looking for a fresh new face to help me with the story lines and scripts.

Does that sound like something that you would be interested in?

Yes it does sound interesting.

So tell me how long have you been watching wrestling?

I have been watching since oh I would say ten years and covering Raw events for five. Really so you know all of the moves. Yes the majority the new talent has like funky new names for the same moves, but other than that you can see from my detailed wrestling articles I do know the majority of every thing.

Why other than being Shannon's girlfriend would you want this job? Well I would like the idea of being able to travel with an organized group than by myself. When I travel to all the different sporting events that I do it is sometimes so hard to make the deadlines of the next days paper, like tonight the event was an hour long I had two hours to get my article and interviews back to my editor. But of course I have until Friday to get the Smackdown article and my interviews done, plus now I have to drive two hours to cover packers training camp tomorrow. Then I have to go back out tomorrow night because I have a contract to follow Smackdown/ECW for the next four cities. Then starting next month I am suppose to start following certain parts of the Olympics and right now I don't have a partner he was in a car accident last night.

I am sorry I didn't get your name.

Mellissa, Mellissa Gina Davis.

Ms. Davis Welcome to the WWE creative writing team.

Are you serious? Thank you Mr. Hayes I won't let you down.

You will do your packer training camp and tell the paper you are done, then you will fill your contract for your duties in the next four cities and then we will get started, and your job will be professional your personal life with Shannon will be kept that personal, I don't want any one to think I hired you because of whose girlfriend you are.

Mellissa, please come to the party at the hotel with me, Shannon, I can't, I have a two hour drive home. MGD please come. Well I suppose I could but I would have to leave by like nine to get ready for training camp at one. Good you can stay with me because I have to be up at seven.

Now if you will excuse me my dear Jimmy and myself have a tag team match against Hawkins and Ryder. I just chuckled and said tell Jimmy not to get hurt to bad and the same goes for you. Oh you know we are going to loose. Of course you are I am not dumb you guys haven't been the brightest bulbs on the string lately, script wise. (Laughing)

But you will always be my sun shine.

**PLESE REVIEW**


	5. Time with Shannon finishing old job

**I do not own any one from the WWE or GasCamber Ink**

I went with Shannon to the after show party. Jeff came up to me and said hey little beer it's good to see you; I guess Shannon finallycame to his senses and asked you out. Why yes rainbow he did and I couldn't be happier. Matt came up to me and handed me a beer here you go a Miller Genuine Draft for our MGD. Awww Matt how sweet of you to remember what I drink. Well it's kind of hard to forget.

(Laughing)

Hey guess what guys; Mellissa is the new co-writer for ECW and Smackdown.

Matt said well make me the new heavy weight champ. Sorry Matty you need to earn that spot. I am not playing favorites to anyone and beside I will only be helping Michael. Brainstorming and taking notes and making the script from his notes. Besides Shannon remember what Michael said about keeping it quiet for professional reasons. I'm sorry Mellissa I forgot, I am just so happy for you.

It was about 2am when Shannon and I got back to the room that he was sharing with Jimmy Wang Yang, I told Shannon that I would sleep on the couch, he told me if that's what I wanted that was fine with him but his bed was open to me at any time. I told him I knew that and I thanked him.

I went to sleep almost right away and then it happened I had a flash back to five years back when I was in a hotel room with an old partner of mine and he started to force himself on me and when I started to fight back he just told me that we had been together on the road for two years and he knew this is what I wanted and the more I told him no the more aggressive he became and after it was all done I couldn't work for two months and he was fired. I woke up screaming no, this caused Shannon and Jimmy to wake up also. I was just sitting on the couch balled up and rocking back and forth and crying. This caused Shannon and Jimmy both to run to my side and asked me if I was ok. I told them that I was, I had just had a bad dream, I said I was sorry for waking them up. Jimmy just gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me every thing would be ok and Shannon made me tell him what the dream was about. I was reluctant to tell him because I was ashamed of what happened to me. He just took me in his arms and told me that no one would ever hurt me like that again. I told Shannon that I was fine now and that I was ready to go back to sleep, so he could go back to sleep also, just as I was about to lay back down on the couch Shannon took me gently by the hand and led me to the bed and told me that he wanted to be close by incase I hade another bad dream that I could just reach over and hold him. He was such a gentleman, he slept on his own side of the bed and let me have my own side and not once did he try to touch me, because he new it was to soon we had just become a couple.

When morning came he got up and got dressed and then he came and sat on my side of the bed and gently shook me and told me it was time to get up, when I awoke he kissed me gently. I asked him how I got into the bed. He just told me I had a bad dream and he told me to come and sleep by him, and not to worry he slept on his own side and never once touched me. I just asked him if I told him what dream I had, he told me yes I had, and then I asked him which one and he said the one about my old partner and I just started to cry. He asked me why I was crying, because that part of me is one of the reasons why I want to be with a stable company also, doing sports is fine but when you have a male with you for so long things like that can happen. His name was Alburto we worked the circuit for two years and it happened after a Raw event I had the major hot's for Batista and it was when he won the world heavy weight championship Ric Flair turned on him and HHH got him with the equalizer and HHH had said he was going to get his title back at some pay-per-view I don't even remember any more, but I did an exclusive with him after the show and Alburto was furious that I didn't let him in on my interview and that's when all hell broke loose. Then after he was done with me he made me write the article and put both names on it which was fine we always did that, but when it came time to turn in my interview he made me put his name on it and of course he got all the glory for my work. I was so upset. I had went to the emergency room for his attack on me right after it happened so I had the proof that he raped me and the police were called right from the hospital, but when they went to the hotel to pick him up he was gone. They picked him up a week latter in Tampa Bay covering a basketball event. We don't have to show up back at the office we just have a schedule of where we need to be when and then we fax our stories in.

Baby, I love you so much and as long as I am around no one will ever hurt you like that ever again. You said you are being contracted to follow Smackdown/ECW for the next four cities. Yes I am why? How would you like it if I came with you to Packer training camp today and then we both could go to the next city together? Oh Shannon I would love that, we could stop by the office and pick up another press pass for you so you can stay with me at all times. I need to tell them that the Smackdown article and interviews are the last thing that they will receive from me any ways, because of my new job. I just don't know what to do with my house I just finished making payments on it last month so it is mine. Speaking of that I can't wait for you to see it, you would never guess a single woman lives there, I have so much wrestling memorabilia it is all over my house. It looks like I bought out the shop. I have every shirt put out not matter where it was put out from I have clocks garbage cans I have Raw and Smackdown magazines from when they were separate and then the WWE magazines all over my house. I have all of the posters from thru out the years on my walls like wallpaper, hell I even have customized furniture. My bed is like a wrestling ring. Shannon told me he can't wait to see that. He teased me by telling me I ate, lived, and breathed wrestling. I didn't deny it. I just told him I wished there were some pictures of him. He told me that he could get a special one made for me, all he had to do is go to a photographer and have a picture taken and have a poster size made. Oh Shannon you would so that for me. Of course, anything for my love, we can even have one taken together. Shannon that would make my day and you would have to sign the on of just you. Baby I would sign both of them for you as he took me in his arms and kissed me. Now I think we have a road trip to go on. Yes you are right.

When I got back to the office, my boss was very impressed with my work from ECW and the interviews that I have done, she said that she has underestimated me and my talent. I handed her my Smackdown article and the interviews from it and told her that the training camp would be my last assignment for her, because I have a new job with the WWE full time as a writer. She just told me that I was a very lucky girl and when the WWE came local if I wanted to do the articles for the paper to just let he know ahead of time and she would pay me well.

Oh and I needed one thing for her I needed one more press pass for training camp for my boyfriend, Shannon Moore. She got all excited and asked for a picture with him and his autograph on the press pass when he was done with it. I just teased her that I never knew that she was a big fan. She just told me I was very lucky to have such a great guy for a boyfriend. I just looked at her and said a great guy or a popular guy as I just chuckled as I took Shannon by the hand and lead him out of her office.

When we got to the field it was very crowded with fans watching the scrimmage. Shannon and I were making our was to the press entrance, when a group of kids yelled hey there is Shannon Moore from Smackdown they started to run towards us and I asked Shannon what he wanted to do run or give them an autograph. He just said I don't run from my fans. Ok I will wait with you because I am sure they will want pictures. The kids were all thrilled to see Shannon we were right they all wanted pictures and autographs. After it was done we went to the press area and got settled in and interviewed some players and coaches, and got some photos. Then we went back to my house so I could write up my article. Shannon was shocked when he seen my house he said that I wasn't kidding when I told him that I had every thing that had ever been put out by the shop plus. He told me that he wanted to see my bedroom, so I took him up to my room and he seen my walls with all of the posters and my ring bed. He picked me up and tossed me on the bed and started to wrestle with me much to my protest but I wrestled back and then I let him pin me. When he pinned me he just held my arms down above my head and I started to freak out on him, he just let my arms go and moved away from me remembering what I had told him just the night before, he told me he was so sorry. I told him it was not his fault as I sat up and took him in my arms and held him tight and told him I was sorry. Telling him I knew that he would never hurt me like that. I told him enough play I needed to get my article done so we could leave for Indianapolis. It took me an hour to get it done then we headed back down to the office and Shannon signed my boss's press pass like he promised he would and she had her picture taken with him.


	6. A day with me in wisconsin

**I do not own any one in the WWE or GasChamber Ink.**

Shannon pointed out to me that we didn't have to be in Indianapolis until the next day, so if we wanted to we could stay in town one last day for me to say good bye to my friends. I told him that I didn't have any friends, but we could travel another hour north and see my parents. Shannon just joked about meeting the parents so soon.

I told him if it would make him feel uncomfortable then we won't go.

He told me that he would love to meet my parents. I warned him that he is only like the fourth guy in my adult life that I have brought home to meet them and two of them were work colleges.

He asked me how many relationships I have had in my adult life, I told him he was my second and hopefully the last, as I kissed him.

When we got up to my parents house, my father asked me how we met, I told him it was really funny because I was down in North Carolina getting my tattoo done when Shannon walked into my life from day one he held my hands and talked me through the pain this was every Saturday for 10 weeks then I took 2 weeks off of work for vacation one week was just to fill the color on my tattoo and I stayed with Shannon at his house and then I went on the road with him for a week.

Then yesterday I was handed a press pass along with the all access pass that Shannon had given me three months prior to that, so I called Shannon to meet me so I could get in VIP and cover the show from a different angle and get interviews that no one else could get and turned them in. Well needless to say in all this confusion Shannon told me that he had feelings for me and we started to date formally yesterday. But we had known each other for three months prior to him asking me out. I stayed in Milwaukee last night with him and he is staying at my house tonight and don't worry daddy there isn't going to be any sinful stuff going on, you know I just don't do that stuff, I vowed to keep myself for marriage. The only time I was with a man was…….. (Dad interrupted me) you don't have to go into that, it wasn't your fault. Shannon just pulled me in closer to him and said to me I told you it wasn't your fault.

My dad could not believe his ears, I had told Shannon about that horrible night. I must really care a lot for this man to tell him her darkest secret. Daddy just looked at me and said Mellisa; are you happy with this man? Yes I am daddy he makes me happy in just the little time we spent together nine months and now in the last day, I know that I will be very happy. Shannon you make my daughter very happy, I haven't seen this sparkle in her eyes for a long, very long time and if you do some thing to take that sparkle away I will come hunt you down boy and I will hurt you is that understood. Yes, sir loud and clear, I would never do anything to hurt Mellissa. I am just making sure because you guys on TV some times like to take the plain girls and use them as toys then when you get sick of them you throw them away. I can assure you Mr. Davis that will never ever be the case here the only way we will part is if she kicks me to the curb. Well you had better not do anything that warrants you getting kicked to the curb.

My mother had made a nice supper and insisted that we stay and eat with them. Just after supper my brother and his family stopped in to say hi, because my mother had called them to tell them I was there and come and meet my new boyfriend who wrestles for the WWE. Now let be known I love my brother and my niece and nephews very much, but it was my sister-in-law that I didn't care for. When my oldest nephew found out that Shannon wrestled for a living he wanted to wrestle him, they started in the living room, but I told them to take it out side. We all went out side to watch Shannon wrestle the boys; it was such a funny site to see. Both of my nephews got into it and were laughing so hard only a couple of times it got a little to rough but then Shannon toned it down, but those boys were giving Shannon a run for his money, I almost felt sorry for him. He was getting hard blows from a 12 year old and a 4 year old. Finally I grabbed Chi and let Shannon tickle Bastion into a tickle submission and then I let 4 year old Chi back on him they went back at it for another couple of minutes and then Shannon got Chi to submit to the same tickle tactic that he used on Bastion. Destanie just complained that the boys were all dirty, they needed baths, and their clothes were all stained. I just looked at her and said get over it they are boys and they deserve to play outside and get dirty and grass stains come with that, and that she needed to grow up and quit being such a wench. My brother just looked at me with a whatever look on his face. I told him we used to look worse than this some times when we would come in from playing outside and mom never said a thing except if it were mud then it was stop right at the door and take off those shoes and socks if we were in shorts but if we were in pants then the pants came off to. Besides now the kids, especially Bastion can say he wrestled a wrestler from the WWE, Shannon Moore. I had gotten dad's digital camera and I was taking pictures during the wrestling match and mom was video taping it so the boys would savor the moment for the rest of their lives the day they wrestled WWE superstar Shannon Moore. After the match was done I took a picture of Bastion and Shannon and then one of Chi and Shannon. Then I went into the office and put all of the pictures on a disk for myself to have and then two more one for Bastion and one for Dan to have, and then I printed off of the disk so the pictures were not on mom's computer. I printed the ones of the boy's and Shannon, then one of each of the boys getting tickled into submission, then just at different times in the match. I made the pictures of the boys and Shannon 8x10. Shannon signed them with love. All of the pictures I printed off in double so mom had a copy also. After I had all of the pictures deleted from the camera, mom said that she wanted one of Shannon, Shannon and the boys together and then of Shannon, the boys and me, and then on of Shannon and myself. I put them on a disk for myself. I asked mom if she wanted these pictures on her computer or just printed out. She told me just to put them on her computer she would print them out later.

She changed her mind after all the pictures were taken, we were getting ready to leave and mom asked us to wait a little bit, she made about half a dozen calls and started to write down names when she was done she looked at Shannon and asked him if she would print the picture of just him like eight copies would he sign them for some kids at church. Shannon said he would be more than honored to. I looked at mom and said I'll start the printing. I took Shannon by the hand and lead him to the office with me as I started the printer; I showed him the other pictures, especially of him and me. I told him I had put the last four pictures on my disk also so if some one wants a picture of you and I have my laptop printer I can print one out if you want. I will be having the one of him and me developed professionally and put it in a package for our friends back at the show. When he seen the one that I took just of him he said that it looked so professional even being a casual relaxed picture. He said the same thing about all the pictures that my dad took. As we gazed on the picture of us together we realized how perfect we looked together. Shannon just took me in his arms and told me I was perfect.

When we were done at mom's we were driving back to my house and Shannon asked me by what I told my dad not to worry nothing sinful will be going on. My dad thinks not only should I not have sex before marriage, but not have any one in my bed because the temptation will be there. Oh so I guess I can't sleep with you, hold you and do what ever else feels right. Oh my dear Shannon, we can do what ever we want. What daddy doesn't know won't hurt him. Mellissa I feel like wrestling when we get home how about you. What kind of match do you have in mind? I was thinking a double submission match. Shannon I am not sure what that is but I think it is sassy and that I will like it.


End file.
